Teenage Dream
by AmazingOneDirection
Summary: Lauren Greene works with lawyer Liam Payne, a former boy band member who once had been her teenage crush. They fall into a relationship, and when Harry comes in, Lauren realises Liam is keeping secrets. Could this be the end of her teenage dream?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting a Realisation

**Sorry if the preview is not that good, it is my first one.. I promise for the story to get better :)  
>PREVIEW: Lauren Greene works for a Law Firm, with one of the best lawyers in town, Liam Payne, a former boy band member who once had been her teenage crush. When former band member, Harry Styles walks in to file for divorce from his wife, the two boys' rekindled friendship takes them back to the days when they wanted one thing: to be number one! Meanwhile, Lauren feels she is back to her teenage years, when she and Liam start dating. But there is are two secrets Liam is hiding from her, one of them she realises on her own, the other one he only shares with Harry. Could Lauren and Liam's sudden romance ruin Liam's possibility of getting back into the industry? Or will it cause disagreement between the two best friends? Could Lauren's idea of her teenage dream romance be over because of these secrets?<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<br>**  
>I was so happy I finally found a job. About 3 months ago I applied for a job at a Law Firm, and just a month ago, I got the acceptance call and letter! I was overjoyed; Law has always been my thing. I was notified that my job, consisted of being a secretary, more like, a helping hand really, to one of the leading attorneys. I had no previous experience, and working along side a great attorney, would be a great learning experience!<p>

As I walked through the busy streets of London, on my way to my new work, I couldn't help but think of all that is bound to happen. I was kind of scared that I wouldn't fit in, or find someone I can call a friend…oh if I only knew.

Once I arrived into the building, I smiled as I went in the elevator, pressed '5', and then proceeded to walking to the floor reception after the elevator door opened. The sweet receptionist, whose name is Ruth, gave me a paper and told me which office to go to; there I would find the person I will closely work with through the coming months.

I did as asked, and knocked on the written office. When the door opened, I raised my eyes from the floor, to the eyes of the person in front of me. I held my breath. 'Wow', I thought. The person who would mentor me, turned out to be a rather young man, handsome, flawless, and a little bit familiar.

"Hi, come in", he said breaking the silence.

"Thank you", I said. I looked briefly around the room. Welcoming, I thought.

"My name is Liam Payne, and you must be Lauren Greene, am I right?" he said smiling.

I simply nodded to his previous statement and question. Although, I couldn't really not notice his name. Bingo! 'That's it!' I thought. Liam Payne… the guy I had a massive crush on, and was in love with really, back when I was a teenager. He was in a band that goes by the name of One Direction. They were massive, they blew up the charts, sold millions of records, had sold out tours, won many awards, including a Grammy, and even sold out Justin Bieber, who back in the day, was pretty much breaking every record. Though after a few years, Bieber got his record sales back after the band said they were going their separate ways. Some had went for a solo career, but it ended up badly for them. None of them were in the music scene again after some years, in spite of the many pleads and twititions that were made. The five boys disappeared off the music world.

I remember I was so devastated when they said they're over. I cried for countless hours. As I said, I was a huge fan. I'm not saying my new work colleague is the same Liam Payne that is on the countless posters in my room back in my parents' house, but it is a possibility. After all, they are particularly are alike, and share the same voice… I mean, he is not the only Liam Payne in the world, right?

I was sat in front of him, and he was talking about how this is a hard industry, and that I have to work hard to get to places. Gosh, I just couldn't help but look at his face and pick out the similarities of the guy I had a crush on a few years ago. I quickly took every thought out of my head though, as I remembered I'm here for work.

"I look forward to work with you, Ms. Greene, and teach you", he said through a beautiful smile.

_Oh you have no idea how looking forward I am to be mentored by you,_ I wanted to say, but the words that came out of my mouth were, "Same to you Sir."

"You can call me Mr. Payne. Although I already feel that I would let you call me by my first name between us in a short time, as I think we may be great friends", he said and added a wink after that.

I blushed and he chuckled, I may be developing a crush here too. Is that a bad thing?

He started explaining to me first what the firm wants from its employees.

"Here, it's truly all about the client. As you may know, in our job, we may meet up with circumstances, where we have to defend the one who's to blame. Whom we already know will be sentenced, yet we still have to look into more depth. The firm is one of the most popular ones, so we have all kind of cases. Most common, just to give you a heads up, are divorces. There's something going on I think, as the divorce rate is getting higher as the time goes by. Although, as you will notice, all are a total different case. For example, the case I have right now, that you will help me with, is a divorce between John and Adelaide Brown. They have 3 kids They both want the full custody and the house. We'll be speaking in the name of Mrs. Brown. Here's her files, take a look at it closely, and tell me what you think of it, okay?"

"Got it", I said, and started reading the file.

After about a few hours of discussing it, it was time for break, and Liam kindly asked me to go have something with him.

He drove us for about 15 minutes, and got to a cafeteria. He opened the door for me, such a gentleman, and went in, found a table and sat down.

"So tell me something about yourself, we will see a lot of each other, so I'd like to get to know you better", he said smiling a smile that just gives me butterflies… oh boy...

"Well, not too much really. As you know I am Lauren Greene, 25 I am originally from Manchester, but have been studying here for a couple of years. I lived with my both parents, and a dog, all left behind. I love reading a good book and listening to music. If I may be lucky in anything, not in love." I really don't know why I said that last bit. I quickly said, "What about you?"

He took a deep breath in and started, "I'm Liam Payne, 27, from Wolverhampton, been living in London for a bout ten years now, lived with my parents back home too. I love music too, and I don't mind books either. And for me, not that I'd been that unlucky with love, just haven't found that one person, who was real to me. Maybe it won't be long until I find her", he smiled another smile that made the butterflies to my stomach.

I smiled back, and wondered, why didn't he mention his musical past? I'm sure it's him from the information he just said now. I mean, does he think that I cannot be trusted? 'Hmm... I have to make sure that it has to change then', I thought looking at him.

* * *

><p>AN This is my first story, and just seeing if I should do it… do you guys think I should continue? I promise it will get better. It's not that hard to understand, but if anything, please do ask me…and review :D It would mean SO much, Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Lonely but Together

**CHAPTER 2**

A few days passed and work was going great. December was nearing its end, and I still didn't know what to do, where to go, or with whom I am celebrating New Year's Eve.

As I walked through the office doors on my last day before Christmas break, Liam and I exchanged our "Good mornings", as usual, and started our day. We were meeting Mrs. Brown again today to continue discussing her divorce. The first appearance in court is in the third week of January. We haven't gone far. The woman is hard headed, and hard as we both try to explain to her that the Judge's final say may not be what she wants, she still demands full custody of her children and the house.

"I hope you realize, that both Ms. Greene and myself are doing our very best to make you happy. Just keep in mind, that you cannot shout and act like this in front of the judge, it will make matters worse." Liam explained for what seemed like the 100th time later that morning.

I added, "Mr. Payne is right. We also know for a fact that you are a great mother, so at least we are sure that you will get some custody. Now, if Mr. Brown will, in some way be pleaded as not an honest and good father, then that would be a good judgment for you."

She nodded. I'm glad we got to this point. Then, she left, but still had all her divorce problems on our desks and minds.

During lunch that day, we talked more about each other. We learnt more of each other everyday like, hobbies, favorite things such as type of music, shows, movies, books, cars and more. I got to know how he had an obsession over turtles at some points. Just these little things that made me fall for him even more. He still didn't mention the band though.

As he was driving us back to the office, and advert on the radio about New Year's Eve came up.

He broke the silence and said, "Do you have any plans for New Year's Eve?"

I said, "I honestly don't have any. I don't know why, usually I have everything planned. All I have ready is my dress this year." We laughed, and then I added, "What about you, do you know what you're gonna do?"

"No. Usually my family fly over here or I go there, it depends. I like to spend this time of year with the family," he said, "This year my family went for a holiday to Spain, so I've no one to spend it with."

Later that evening, after I took a nice warm bath, my phone started ringing and his name marked my screen. He never called me before.

"Hey, it's me, Liam- I mean Mr. Payne, sorry if I'm disturbing you", he said.

"No, no, it's fine. Is something wrong Mr. Payne?" I hated using his last name.

He answered, "Everything's good Ms. Greene. I was just thinking about our brief conversation about the New Year we had in the car. Did you make any plans by any chance?"

"No, why?"

"Good, I mean, I wanted to ask you. Would you like to spend New Year's Eve with me? You know, since both of us have nothing and no one to spend it with, I thought it'd be a great i-"

"Yes, I'd love to!" I answered a little too excitedly. I heard him chuckle and said our goodbyes.

Great, I hope he doesn't think I'm crazy. But I really cannot wait for our little… date?

* * *

><p><strong>So, I would like to say that I have this story also up on Tumblr, I think I have like, 13 chapters up there. You can also read it form there, but I have changed it a little bit and decided to upload on here :) Please, if you like it, REVIEW, much love 3<strong>


End file.
